Hidden Depths
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: KO's mind manifests different parts of his subconscious into different people in his life to keep TKO company.
1. The Beginning

**I don't own OK KO! Let's Be Heroes.**

 **I got a recent idea and I wanted to write a story about it.**

* * *

Living in someone else's mind wasn't really _bad_ to TKO, at least... not anymore. As a manifestation of rage and helplessness and other negative emotions, he knew he was a part of KO- but being what he was, he often wondered what his placement was supposed to be and what it meant for KO. There were still many questions he wished Shadowy Figure would answer... whether harnessing suppressed rage for power boosts was harmful or not, and exactly... _why_ was he so interested in KO?

TKO was alone most of the time, so it gave him many opportunities to just ponder on things like this. There wasn't anyone else to talk to aside from KO, who visited on occasion, mostly just to check up on things. But despite being two halves of a single person, KO was difficult for TKO to talk to sometimes. They had two entirely different mindsets and KO was simply...very innocent. Extremely positive. They were opposites.

"Are you ever lonely, TKO?" KO asks TKO at some point after playing a plethora of video games. The inquiry came out of nowhere.

TKO blinks. He'd never really considered how uncomfortably silent it was in the mindscape. Only he was here, in this tiny space... but it was something he'd grown accostumed to.

"No."

"What? You don't even miss _me_ when I'm not visiting? There's two swings for a reason," KO's tone was more joking than serious, and doesn't wait for an answer, "You spend all this time completely alone in here. Doesn't that ever , like... _freak you out?_ "

"I dunno... I'm more used to being alone than outside nowadays, so I've never really thought much of it," TKO replies, "why?"

"Well, there was something I wanted to try, but I wanted to know what you thought, first..." KO looks down at his feet, "I guess I shouldn't give it a shot, huh?"

"That depends on _what it is,"_ TKO mutters, mildly irked that KO just didn't tell him what was happening before starting this pointless conversation.

"Oh, well," the boy nervously kicks his feet against his blue beanbag chair, "I was just wondering, if my mind could create you, it could create other people like you- like, different people, like Mommy or Rad or Enid, but they're not exactly _real_ like you, more like... they're the way _I-_ or _we_ see them. But they can talk to you."

TKO didn't understand very much of that and didn't care for any of the people whose names were mentioned.

"...What?"

"I think I could try it once, let me show you-" KO starts excitedly, leaving the house. TKO follows him, confused.

"There's someone I wanted you to talk to first," KO states before exiting the mindscape.

TKO sighs. After a few moments, he turns to go back inside. But nothing was there anymore but a plain white void.

"Huh?"

A sudden voice causes him to freeze in his tracks.

"Hello, TKO."

The boy whirls around to face a familiar "friend", a kappa girl around his height with big glasses and a yellow jumpsuit. She had a distant yet friendly air about her. TKO can't recall her name, but recognizes her.

"...Oh, right," TKO hisses at her, but she doesn't flinch, much to his annoyance, "you're the _science baby._ Where am I? Where did the house go, and what are you doing here?"

She adjusts her glasses, half smiling.

"I believe you may be referring to Dendy, but... appearances can be incredibly deceiving. I may have her physical appearance, but I am _not_ Dendy," she answers softly, "as to answer your other questions, this is the deepest part of the subconscious mind," she snaps her fingers, and the house rebuilds itself with a flash of blue, "and I can recreate your house right here to make it feel more familiar to you. Welcome," the kappa does a slight bow to be polite.

TKO stares in awe.

"If you're not Dendy, who are you, then?"

"You were not listening to KO," "Dendy" states in a plaintive, slightly scolding tone, lifting a finger up in a slightly condescending way, "It is not exactly _who_ I am, but _what I am._ I am a part of KO, just as you are. By technicality, I am also a part of you, as you can take over the mind."

"A part... of us?" TKO echoes, visibly irritated by the vague explanation.

"Affirmative. I am your Wisdom, the physical manifestation thereof."

* * *

 **The main idea of this:**

 **If TKO is a manifestation of KO's internal rage and negative emotions, that opens the possibilities of other components (wisdom, perseverance, etc) of his mind that, if he were to manifest those in his mindscape (though since they aren't TKO they can't go outside of the mind, but because they have been parts of KO's mind since his birth, they can manipulate the subconscious mind however they want), they would take the form of a person in KO's life.** **As an example, wisdom would take the form of Dendy in the mindscape since she's the person KO looks to for answers and explanations** **.** **KO uses the components to fit people in his life almost perfectly so they act similar to the real person. Their purpose is not just so TKO isn't alone but also interacting with the personifications so they can help TKO "get to know" the people on the outside of the mindscape if he is allowed to take control again.**

 **Please review and give suggestions! I was inspired by a TAWOG fanfic to make this and I may have to clean this part up a bit, but please share if you're interested in seeing this continue! Any comments, positive or negative, are welcome! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Wisdom

**I don't own OK KO! Let's Be Heroes.**

 **Wow, look at all those favorites and follows! I didn't expect that! Thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

"You're my wisdom," TKO echoes, following "Dendy" to the house, "Why do you look like Dendy? How... how does that work? Are you like... can you leave this place and take over, too? Are there others?"

His Wisdom stops at the door, fiddling with her glasses again.

"KO sees Dendy as the most intelligent person he knows, therefore, his mind chose to project her voice and appearance upon me, as your personal Wisdom. It may not be a preferable form for you, considering your past experiences with Dendy, but as KO is the one currently in control, this form is my default, if you will. ...But, no, I only exist here, in the subconscious. I am not necessarily _real,_ merely the personification of what you learn from your daily experiences, knowledge, and good judgment. And... yes. I am not the only one here. Your only Wisdom, but not the only being... you'll meet them, in time. But for now, it's just me."

This subconscious version of TKO's house was a lot cleaner and neater than the original, TKO notices. The familiar metal band posters were still on the walls, but each one was aligned perfectly next to the rest and evenly spaced out rather than messily stacked. TKO figured this is how the real Dendy would prefer the room to look, according to KO.

 _OCD much...?_ TKO thought to himself, as he sat down on a familiar purple beanbag chair. "Dendy" plops on the blue one next to him.

"You're here because KO thinks I'm lonely, aren't you?" The boy glares at the kappa.

"Yes, but that is only a part of the reason why you are here," was the simple response.

"Why _I_ am here?" TKO echoes incredulously.

"Remember, this is the subconscious, and I have brought you here. This may look like your house, but it is simply an illusion I created. If you would like me to change the scenery, I can."

TKO looks down. His Wisdom stares at him with mild curiosity.

"Don't you have more questions to ask of me? I apologize for any of my answers being equivocal, it is in my nature."

"N-no, I don't!" TKO covers his eyes, "why should I care if none of this, not even you, are real?! What else would I be here for?"

Wisdom gives him a smug look.

"You have just asked two questions," she says flatly.

"The answers are deceptively simple. You may not realize it yet, but you know them."

"But I don't," TKO starts, "you can't just tell me!?"

"You do know, and my purpose is to guide, not to just tell you. You don't truly learn when someone merely gives you the answers rather than helping you through the problem to find the answer on your own."

TKO murmurs in mild frustration before looking around again, bored with the tidy version of his house.

"...Is it possible for you to make this place... look a little more like outside?"

"Dendy" smiles warmly.

"That is a most simple request."

The scenery around them fades to white like paint being washed off of an easel- new, bright, dazzling colors take shape and form everyday objects, a fire hydrant, trees, a bench, the grass, the street, the clear blue sky. The sun shines and a light breeze blows, birds are chirping in the distance. TKO was honestly stunned and impressed, though he wouldn't dare to admit it.

Wisdom takes a seat on the bench and lightly pats the spot next to her. TKO obliges.

"Aren't you lonely?" she asks him calmly, "it would be understandable, given that you are the only occupant of this space. I won't appear before you if my presence is not needed."

The boy twiddles his thumbs nervously. The imaginary landscape around the two of them looked and felt so lifelike that he had nearly forgotten he was still in KO's head.

"It's hard being alone," TKO admits, reminding himself that he technically was, in fact, simply talking to himself, so he shouldn't be embarrassed to talk about it, "and it's hard being isolated in here."

"You wouldn't be against giving this a try, then? When KO is not here, you can just talk to us," Wisdom explains, "we are all components of this mind, much like yourself, _and_ your mind, too. Whether we have positive or negative effects, we are still very necessary- _you are necessary._ Every aspect of KO's and your own personalities, your consciences, your decisions, those are products of our influence."

She places her hand on top of TKO's. It's soft and warm and naturalistic, which shocked the boy slightly. He had never taken into account how incredible the mind was, to imagine and create perfectly. He snaps out of his thoughts when Wisdom speaks up again.

"Above all, our jobs are to provide self-help, the best we can offer."

TKO looks at her hand.

"...Is it okay if I just call you Dendy, then? You look like her, and all..."

She chuckles.

"If that familiarizes you better, I see no problem with it."

Dendy's form suddenly starts to flicker like a picture from an old projector. She smiles.

"What's happening?" TKO asks, falling as the bench disappears and everything starts to fade again.

"KO is returning. We can't both form in the mind at the same time. I'm afraid we'll have to resume our discussion later."

"But-"

Dendy vanishes and TKO finds himself back in his house, returned to its original, messy state, clothes and stray posters strewn about, an unmade bed. He steps outside and is back in the dark mindscape, out of the true-to-life false world in the subconscious.

"Did it work?" KO's voice disrupts TKO's thoughts.

"It did... Dendy- I mean, she's... his... they're? Our Wisdom took Dendy's form and... you interrupted our conversation!" TKO hides his face.

"I did? Sorry about that," KO says nervously, "but I'm really happy it worked! I'll try again with others if you want."

"Okay... she did mention there were others, so, I guess-"

"So Wisdom is Dendy, huh? That actually... makes a lot of sense. You should tell me who the others look like when they come, you know!" KO bounces excitedly.

TKO sighs.

"I will..."

 _This was going to be wild_ , he thinks to himself.

 _...At least I'll have a player two for my video games all the time now._

* * *

 **TKO is difficult to write. Thank you for reading, though!**


End file.
